


Hidden

by Krisssssssisnotcool



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisssssssisnotcool/pseuds/Krisssssssisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't like the others. She came in the middle of the night. She was stronger. She could do things the others couldn't. So she hid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

I woke up to darkness. All I could see was darkness.

I didn't have the slightest idea of how I got here. No memory whatsoever, but the dark was strangly, calming my nerves.

All I heard was a slight wooshing sound. Like something was moving fast. Very fast.

I didn't realise it was what I was sitting on, until it came to a sudden stop.

"Ow." I hissed quitely, as my elbows knocked on the hard metal surrounding me.

After a few minutes of just sitting in the cold darkness, I decided to feel around for an exit.

After reaching up, I realised that there were doors. They were closed, and if I could push on them, I would be able to get out.

Finally, after what feels like an hour of failed try's I got the door open. It creaked the slightest bit, and I wnced at the sound.

I pulled myself out of the box, and into the warm air of where ever I was.

I closed the one door, as the early morning light filled the area.

After quickly scanning my surroundings for somewhere to hide, I sprinted to a forest.

Quitely and quickly, my legs ran across the field. With each step I take, the faster I get.

What would have been a two minute walk over here was about a ten second sprint.

I wandered around, careful that I was quite.

Until I heard voices.

I climbed up a tree quickly and silently, only a small rusle of leaves was heard as I stepped on a fairly small branch.

I was about 50 feet off the ground, before I looked at the people below me.

One was lanky, fairly well built, with blonde hair, and a slight limp, and the other was slightly shorter than the other boy, but well muscled, and he had dark brown skin.

I strained my earsto listento what theywere talking about.

The blondie said, "I swear, Alby, a saw something run into the trees a few minutes ago! And they were unhumanly fast, too!"

The other boy, Alby I think blondie said, shook his head. "Newt, it was probably just your imagination, or maybe it was some type of memory, I don't know? But I promise you, no one is here. They are either all in the Maze already, or at breakfast, so don't..." I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, for they had gone too far away.

I stayed in that tree, as I climbed up higher. I could just see the feild, over the tree tops.

First day here.

I will be okay, I just need to stay hidden.

Maybe I can steal some food from them.

Or prank these people!

Ha ha! They don't know I'm here! I can do whatever, as long as they don't see me.


	2. W

It's the second night, and I am starting to build a platform.

I work at night, and sleep during the day. I'm like an owl.

I find sturdy branches that still have leaves on them, so people don't suspect anything.

It seems that everyone here is a guy.

\----------

Tying off the last vine for my platform, the sun started to rise. With that, I heard the already familiar sound of stone against stone. I stood up, so I could see the giant walls open.

After they were fully open, a few boys ran out. They always came back before dark, when the doors close again.

No one ever went out at night.

Hmm. Maybe I could try that tonight.

I put my hand in one of my many pockets, and fished out a pocket knife.

I had quite a few weapons. Like I was put here to fight something. Or someone.

I had a dagger, the pocket knife, a bow, with normal arrows, fire arrows - when they hit the target they produce fire, for about 30 seconds. Found that out the hard way - and arrows that put the victum in a coma-like state - again, found it out the hard way. Also matches. Almost burnt my tree down with them.

\----------

Hours later, it was just after Their lunch. Barely anyone was around because the next meal wasn't for hours. My stomach geowled softly as I silently snuck up behind the building, that gave off the smell of food.

Someone left the building, and I took that as my chance to sneak in.

I grabbed enough food so that I had some, but not so much to lead anyone to think that some good had been taken.

I sprinted out the building, after putting some carrots, celery, apples, and potatoes.

I walked through the cover of the trees to the closest opening in the wall. Tonight I am going out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting the slightest bit exciting up in here. Stealing food from good ol' Frypan. Goin into the Maze. Well, not quite yet.
> 
> If you, person (yes you) have any questions, or suggestions tell me! Buh bye!
> 
> Also if you want to complain about the Death Cure movie, I am here for you...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 and don't get me wrong, this site is intimidating compared to fanfiction.net and Wattpad so no hate, that's all, buh bye!


End file.
